The Eraser Thief
by colourmydreams
Summary: There’s one significant difference between a private beach in the Caribbean and rainy winter in Star City – family.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own a single thing. Smallville and the characters belong to corporations and people who aren't me. Oh, and I guess that professor Chaos is the property of Trey Parker and Matt Stone, so is Cartman.

**Spoilers**: Uhm, season 8 up to "Bride", I don't think I've added any other spoilers…

**Authors Note**: I've wanted to write a "Lois in Star City" fic for some time now, never realized that it would end up like this though. I blame the angst on the fact that I'm actually still a teenager, not for long though! This was slightly inspired by Swedish poetry slam artist/singer-songwriter Emil Jensen's song "Sudditjuven" (Eraser thief) which I find brilliant.

**Summary**: There's one significant difference between a private beach in the Caribbean and rainy winter in Star City – family.

* * *

**The Eraser Thief**

An alarm went off and she flipped over to once again lie on her back. Every half-hour the alarm would ring, she'd apply some more sunscreen lotion (actually coconut oil, but don't tell the health freaks, she craved maximum effect) have a sip of piña colada and continue to fry her body in the streaming sunlight. She loved this life.

A shadow settled on her face, and though it irked her slightly she remained still and waited for the stray cloud on an otherwise clear blue sky to move on its way. Clouds don't cough, was her first silly thought as a sound penetrated the silence of the private beach, curiosity forced her to pry her eyes open. White dots danced all over the place and obscured her vision, with a sigh she pulled down her Ray-Ban Wayfarers and her newly cut bangs fell down as well.

Another sigh, this day was going downhill. She hated the bangs, worst decision of her life (uhm, maybe not) and now she was stuck with them, waiting for the hair to grow long. Of course, there was an advantage; no one looking for her expected a fair-haired girl with bangs, which was a small comfort.

Sunglasses on she realized that the coughing cloud was a boy, man… guy. Probably around her own age, smallish, brown hair. Definitely cute, he had a charming smirk on his face – she instantly liked him.

"Lucy Lane?" Her flirtatious smile died on her lips, not so cute anymore.

"Crap." She was out of her chair in a millisecond; rushing through the warm, white sand. Her mind already on the escape route she'd scouted before settling, never leave anything to chance – he'd never catch her.

And then, out of nowhere, he was in front of her again.

"I think you'll find that running away won't be an option," Lucy wanted to smack the grin off his face "I have something for you." He had a steady grip on her upper arm and squeezed it lightly, she wasn't sure if it was supposed to scare or calm her.

"Fine, give it to me. But make it quick. Oh, and no cheesy line I've had enough of the 'Hasta la vista baby'-s already." His eyes grew big with surprise and he let out a small chuckle, his grip still tight. Lucy felt herself blush and got angry, she didn't like being ridiculed.

"You think I'm here to kill you?" Yeah, the guy clearly found the idea laughable and Lucy almost felt the need to tell him that she was wanted in three countries, but decided to for once keep her mouth shut instead.

"No… You sure don't look like the other hit men I've had after me, to short and skinny," knocked him down a peg or two "so who are you?" The sand burned under her feet, but the guy was wearing shoes and wasn't bothered. She threw a longing look at her chaise, wanting her place in the sun back, but refused to show her discomfort and give the guy the upper hand.

He did a little bow, took her right hand and kissed it "My name's Bart Allen, and I never off the pretty señoritas – I save them." She raised an eyebrow at him, barely seen behind her wayfarers. "Of course, today I'm acting more in the way of a messenger for the green bean." He handed her an envelope "your presence is required in Star City."

She tore the white paper – a plane ticket.

~*~

The weather wasn't nearly as nice in Star City, 60 degrees (having spent a large amount of her life in Europe she converted the Fahrenheit to Celsius out of habit, this would be somewhere around 15° c) and drizzling rain. She'd picked an outfit that enhanced her tanned skin and sun-bleached hair, a white tee and stonewashed skinny jeans (also two of the few items that didn't need to be ironed after having been forced into her bag). These days she only wore labels, if anyone felt the need to look they would find that her t-shirt was actually Alexander Wang and the jeans Acne. Her feet were comfortable in a pair of old and worn chucks, hair up in a lose ponytail – she felt a long way from her pink Swiss boarding-school days.

A sad bouquet of tulips was clutched in her right hand.

She'd had to travel all over town to find a decent flower shop that sold tulips. They were her favourite flower, had been for as long as she could remember, and the only ones she saw fit to give. But apparently the people of Star City didn't agree with her, the sales woman in the third shop she'd visited eyed her and asked if she wouldn't prefer the nice, more Christmassy potted poinsettia, Lucy didn't bother with an answer. The yellow ones she found at last were a tad bit to developed to actually be sold at full price, but she'd been to tired of flowers and florists to argue so she bought them anyway. Anyone who knew her would understand.

As Lucy reached her destination she hesitated, the hospital smell made her nauseous and she needed a moment to calm down and prepare. She looked at the scribble on her palm – room 607, this was it. A voice drifted out from the open door,

"…say's he's been calling to talk to you but all he ever gets is your voicemail. The fact that he even made the decision to confront me about it says a lot, don't you think?" Lucy sneaked a peak through the blinds and saw a tall blond man. He stood at the foot of the only bed in the room, her sister sat on a chair next to it, her back rigid. Lucy immediately recognized Oliver Queen, she knew her young billionaires, what surprised her more was that apparently, so did Lois.

"I've told you, I don't want to talk about it, it's non of your business. And don't say it, that thing – at the wedding, on the porch – that was just alcohol and… and the weird mood, you know, love in the air. A strange night and we'd do best to just try and forget everything about it." Though her sister gesticulated wildly with her hands, as to force the words to come, Lucy couldn't help but notice how tired she seemed, almost to the bone. To Lucy, Lois Lane had always been energy, strength and – to be honest – pure awesomeness, able to take on the world and win. This tired and worn person on the other side of the glass was but a shadow of her sister and Lucy hated whatever had made her that way, determined to take it away.

"You're wrong Lane. I know it and I think that deep down you know it as well. Something was going on between you two. Something that had been building for a long time, denial won't work anymore – it's out. And he misses you, if you answered your stupid phone you'd know that!" Not wanting to have her sister force another answer for the unrelenting billionaire, Lucy squared her shoulders and walked into the room.

"I come in peace." Lois' head shot up from wherever she'd been looking, a sharp intake of breath and her eyes wide.

"Lucy…" Her name was only just a whisper but Lucy took it as acceptance and threw her arms around her sister's frame, tulips sadly forgotten as she squeezed for all she was worth.

"Lois, I'm so sorry I haven't been here, or called and just been a pain to you for the last four years. But I'm here, please don't hate me. Please, please…" She didn't know when the tears had started but she saw the black smears from her YSL mascara on Lois' green Star City Rockets sweatshirt. Neither of the sisters spoke until Ollie decided to make his presence known again by clearing his throat.

"Oh, Ollie, I'm sorry, got a bit caught up in the whole reunion thing." Lois dried a stray tear on her cheek with the backside of her hand. "This is my sister, Lucy Lane. Lucy this is Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire and world famous Samaritan. He's very… green." The wicked grin on her sister's face made Lucy wonder just exactly how well Lois knew Oliver Queen. She stored the question for another time. Deciding to – for once in her life – take something serious, she swapped her standard flirtatious smile for a more conservative one,

"How do you do?" Lois' chin dropped, Ollie gave a slight chuckle and accepted her extended hand with his own and shook it.

"Fine, thank you" His smile and shake felt a tiny bit like he was mocking her, but Lucy decided to let it slide, she was in a generous mood today. "I was actually just about to leave, my jet takes of in half an hour with or without me on it." Lois threw in a 'Oliver practically lives on that plane nowadays' and there was that grin again "Lucy it was a pleasure to finally meet you, Lois… I've got half the staff here watching you, eat something and for the love of… pick up the phone once in a while." He picked up his umbrella – an emerald shade of green – and as he walked away something clicked in Lucy's head.

Before she could stop herself she called after him, "Hey Queen, tell Bart I said 'Hi'!" The exclamation made Oliver hesitate in the doorway, then he slowly turned around.

"I will," the smile on his face no longer felt mocking and Lucy almost wanted to puff her chest, she'd won his acceptance. "but although my contacts and finances made this possible" his gaze shifted and his eyes caught Lois' "I can't take _any_ credit for the idea." It was as if a secret message was being sent, and though the meaning passed far above Lucy's head Lois seemed to understand and gave a small nod to acknowledge it. Satisfied Oliver continued on his way and left the two sisters alone, he had a plane to catch.

"So, Luce, you look… healthy." Lucy nodded, thoughtful.

"Thank you. You look… like hell, honestly." While Lucy had worked awhile on her tan, Lois looked pale and tired. Her hair dirty and pulled up in a lose bun, long bangs falling over her eyes. She wore an old pair of Levi's and the large sweatshirt (most definitely it belonged to a man), the clothes only enhanced the fact that Lois hadn't been eating the way she was supposed to. Lucy decided to take her out to dinner before she left.

"So this is Jimmy, huh? Too bad he isn't awake, I make a helluva first impression." She was trying to lighten the heavy mood that had settled in the room as soon as Oliver left it and felt almost gleeful with success when a smirk appeared on Lois' lips.

"Maybe, it's just too bad you can't ever keep it up."

"Ha, right! It's… ah… I can't seem to grasp the fact that cousin Chloe is married! She's what, two years older than me? Crazy, I don't even have a pet, or an apartment…" She sat down in the chair next to Lois, "of course, with everything that happened, does it even count?" Lois inhaled sharply. "Shit, Lo, that was totally insensitive of me. I don't even know why I said it, sometimes I just don't think…"

"You know what Lucy, it's ok, it is. But just… How about that we don't talk about the wedding right now? I get that you're curious and all, but I can't, not right now. You got some kind of recap, right?"

"Right, yeah, huge monster mowing people down, take your time. I don't wanna push, and just so you know, I'll be here when you're ready." She took her hand.

"So what have you been doing? Seen any movie stars? I think I heard that Rachel Davenport recently bought some kind of beach house in the area… _Please_ don't tell me you've spent all of your time in this depressing place?" She wanted to keep talking, seeing Lois again made Lucy realize how much she'd missed her older sister. She wanted to know everything that had happened in her life since their last meeting, and she wanted to make her feel good.

"Well, no." Lois took a deep breath before she continued talking, as if she had to regain strength just to keep up her part of the conversation.

"Tess, uhm, my boss, Miss Mercer, actually managed to get me transferred to the Star City offices of the Daily Planet. I have no idea why she made the effort, 'cause we can't stand each other, but it was nice of her. I'm there two or three times a week, but to the other reporters I'm nothing. Never mind the fact that I've had a few front pagers, in Star City I'm the one who gets to write the intriguing story of the guy who found half a cockroach in his ready-mixed salad. Which, by the way, I'm never eating again."

"Oh, so you eat your veggies now, huh? Now I know I've been gone for too long." Lois sent her a glare that Lucy returned with a grin. "But that's all, work and watching Jimmy sleep? Lo, that's no life. You're in a huge city, with clubs and bars and, I don't know… extreme sports! You're young and hot, you should explore!"

"I don't…" Lois started on one sentence but a look from Lucy made her start anew "I've been out a few times. Ollie has this assistant slash secretary – Kate – and she's kinda made it her mission to make me feel at home, I have no doubt Ollie's behind it… We've been out to a few different bars and a ball game. But I mean, come on! I should be allowed to take a break from everything! Just for a while… Jimmy's in a coma, Chloe's missing and Cl… Lan… I'm not a robot, no matter what people seem to think my heart isn't made out of stone!"

She wasn't crying, but her voice cracked and Lucy squeezed her hand tighter. "And now we're together in a hospital again…" Lois turned to face her sister "Not that I remember much, mostly that everything was so bright and white, pale – even her face… And I know that we have this silent agreement to not talk about her, there's just this thing I need to tell you…" At Lois' shocked look she gave a small laugh. "Don't look so scared Lo. It's not actually about her, about mom, but right after she… just after she died." Lois nodded for her to continue.

"Remember how you where so sad after she died, and you had just learnt to write? You'd lock yourself in your room and write these stories and I was never ever allowed to read them. I'd get so mad at you, you let me sleep in your bed but you wouldn't let me within five feet of your stories. And you know, now I realize that it made me feel as if you rejected me, but it was your own way to handle the pain. It's just… I was so young, I don't think I fully understood that mom was gone forever and you wouldn't talk to me, almost as if you we're gone as well." She stopped and fiddled some with her hated bangs.

"Anyway, I was really angry with you and to make myself feel better and get revenge I'd steal all of your erasers. I thought up plans of how to get into your room unseen and I was only allowed to take them one at a time, sometimes I'd even sneak up on you while you were writing. If you turned just for a second I'd snatch the rubber and move away, I never _ever_ let you see me. Funny thing is, I really felt as if I'd accomplished something by taking them. I felt especially pleased that one time when I managed to get the pink, scented one, shaped as a strawberry. I kept all the erasers in a small box covered in blue velvet – it was my treasure chest. And now, now I feel this huge guilt for some reason. You know, you still managed to become this kick ass writer, but what if I'd kept you from writing, from your calling, by trying to make give up your stories?! I feel stupid and mean and, and… I just wanted to get back at you, so I stole, I'm the worst sister ever!"

Lucy sat with her head in her hands, almost crying but not quite. Then she heard a sound, somewhere between a sob and giggle. Turning, she found her sister with tears running down her cheeks biting down on her thumb to keep from laughing.

"Oh, Luce, I love you. You were like… like professor Chaos or something, planning huge operations to gain the smallest things. I can almost hear your madman laughter, always the little thief, megalomaniac."

"Huh, well, if I'm professor Chaos I guess that makes you Cartman."

"Oh, ouch, funny."

"But, I need you to know one important thing, Lois. I'm so freaking proud of you. Wherever I am at the time I always try to find a place that sells the Daily Planet. Only so I can see if your by-line is under any article, I read every single one of them – I actually read the cockroach one, disgusting. I'm so sorry that I haven't been around lately, that the only sign of life have been postcards, that you haven't been able to trust me since we were kids and even then I stole your erasers! I hope that you can forgive me and I know that you don't have a heart of stone because you're the most fiercely protective person I know. That's what you do for those you love, what you've tried with me all of my life – to keep me safe. And Jimmy will be the first to attest to your devotion once he wakes up. I love you sis."

She didn't care about appearances anymore, she was crying, her mascara was running and her bangs were all over the place. Lois didn't waste anytime to grab hold of her sister and pull her as close as possible.

Both leaning over their chairs – almost as one – when finally they where older and younger sister again for the first time since the death of their mother.

~*~

Lucy awoke with a jolt in the middle of the night, her back hurt from falling asleep in a strange position and she stretched to try and straighten out the kinks. Glancing to her left she noticed that Lois was no longer seated in the chair next to her. From the hallway outside she heard her sister's voice:

"I guess it's only fitting, or maybe some sort of karma, that the one time I call you the only thing answering is your voicemail… I just wanted to say, thank you." The phone snapped closed and steps moved away down the hall.

Lucy leaned back against her seat with a smile and looked at Jimmy Olsen,

"I think everything will be fine, Jimmy, I really do think so."

* * *

**A/N:** And suddenly I felt this huge need to dedicate this.

This is to all of you out there who –like me – are the youngest sibling. I guess that's why I like Lucy so much and hope for a redemption of her character, because even though it's supposed to be the oldest that protects the youngest, I myself feel very protective of my two older sisters. I hate seeing them sad, heartbroken or angry, I'm happy when they are. I will always want their approval and if we ever fight I never let it last. And Lois could use all the support there is if she's supposed to sit by Jimmy's bed in Star City for a few months, weeks or whatever the writers decide.

This is also for my sisters, Cajsa and Maja. You'll never read this fic, but I love you very much and always will, never change.


End file.
